


Shut Up

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PJ is a dork, chris where u at, im a dork, such short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute fluff because i can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

He outstretched his legs as the lights above began to glow. Chris turned to PJ, whose glasses reflected the brightness of the room. He crinkled his nose slightly at his mussed up hair.

Chris had noticed how involved the other man was into the plot.

He didn't even notice when Chris lay his head on his shoulder, tiredness creeping into his being as time seemed to drag slowly on.

Coming to this play wasn't Chris's idea at all - PJ had suggested coming as it had 'creative flair'.

  
_'Chris, this could inspire you to start up drawing again - the plot is about a struggling artist!'_

_'PJ, I am not a struggling artist. I don't struggle with anything. You know that.'_

_'Please? I'll consider watching Kill Bill with you again for the hundredth time..'_

Such a powerful persuasion is what led to Chris watching PJ look slightly disorientated as the interval had begun.

'You ok there, babe?'

PJ smiled softly.

'Ye-Yeah. It's really good, don't you think? The themes are so well executed, and -'

Chris's attention drifted away from what he was talking about, to just him.

The way he gestured wildly to make a point.

The way his feet tapped as if he was impatient about the fact he couldn't get his words out quick enough.

How his eyes lit up as he spoke, like a child at Christmas.

Chris couldn't handle it.

He pushed his lips against PJ's own.

PJ made a quiet noise of shock, but lent in to the other man.

Chris pulled away, smirking at the blush that had crept across the bespectacled man.

'PJ, I love you. But please _shut up_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
